Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of highly phase separated thermoplastic polyether ester elastomers for injection molded golf ball core layers.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses golf ball cores composed of thermoplastic materials.
While TPEEs typically have high rebound resilience, they aren't resilient enough for use in some higher compression golf ball core applications. In addition, they don't quite match the rebound resilience of ionomeric thermoplastic elastomers. This is especially true for higher modulus formulations and at high strain rates.